Loves Begining
by Siriusblackkay
Summary: Born into slavery in ancient Rome Godric thought he would never know the wonders of life but then he met him and he knew his life would never be the same again


Crossover: True Blood/Harry Potter

Pairing: Godric/Hadrian

Summary: Born into slavery in ancient Rome Godric thought he would never know the wonders of life but then he met him and he knew his life would never be the same again

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

The house was quite large with 3 floors easily towering over the smaller buildings in the area. The house belonged to the Caelius family. They family was small for the large house they lived in, only three husband, wife and child. Their names were Crispus, Aeliana and their son Caius respectfully. They were a cruel and unforgiving family they owned a number of slaves and that is where my story began.

My mother was already pregnant with me when she was sold to the Caelius family and she very rarely spoke of my father. It was never expected much of me until my mother died when I was 6 then I became a full time servant boy of the house. When I was 14 I was fully assigned to Caius to fulfill his every need. It was on Caius's 17 birth day that my life began to change.

_A week before Caius 17 Birthday_

"Godric take the wine in. when you come back the appetizers will be ready" order Antonia, the cook of household. The goblets were already filled with the rich wine; carefully as to not spill Godric carried and placed them on the table one in front of each person. They continued talking as if he were invisible.

"I simply cannot wait until my party this Saturday. All the preparations are done for the evening?" inquired Caius

"Yes, yes everything is as you wished it to be Caius. We have something to discuss with you. Godric we are ready to begin." replied his father giving the signal that they were to begin serving.

"Now Caius as this is your 17 birthday your father and I agreed that it is time for you to…" his mother trailed off looking at her husband

"Caius it's time for you to get married. We were looking into partners and were wondering if anyone had caught you eye? Ah Godric this looks wonderful give my regards to Antonia?" continued Crispus. Godric nodded to him and stood back waiting for further orders.

For a while all that was herd was the scraping of knives and forks until Caius broke it. "I have given this idea some thought my self, who do you have in mind father?"

"We know that you prefer men so we were thinking Hadrian Potter. What do you think about him?" Caius head shot up at the mention of Hadrian Potter.

"I know that he his debatably the most sought after man for a marriage contract in Rome. I also know that Hadrian and his father have not given any suitor the time of day. He is very beautiful I would love to have him father but what makes you think Lord Potter would agree to a contract?"

"Godric we are done tell Antonia that we are ready for desert." Godric jumped forward and started to clear off the table. "I know Lord Potter and I believe that I will be able to get the contract I want. They both will be coming to the party Saturday and staying for the week." Godric came back in carrying the deserts placing them on the table Crispus continued "What do you think Caius?"

"I think that I can't wait for Saturday."

"Your mother will make sure that everything is perfect for the party. Now Caius I will take care of Lord Potter however you will be responsible for taking care of Hadrian."

"That won't be a problem. Dinner was delicious I am going to go upstairs and make plans for the Potters stay" Stated Caius getting up from the table as Godric stated clearing the table.

"Good luck and good night. Godric give Antonia our regards for dinner" said Crispus also getting up from the table and leaving the room with his wife.

Godric taking the dishes back into the kitchen. "They Give the regards for dinner."

"Godric you look exhausted I will take care of the dishes."

"Thank you Antonia. Goodnight." Godric fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow completely unaware that this Saturday his entire life was about to change.

Note: This is my first story any and all feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
